


Viewport

by Ayden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Nooks, Tentabulges, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden/pseuds/Ayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya stumbles across the controls for Vriska's robo arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viewport

**Author's Note:**

> once again a shitty title  
> bit better than the last, thank god.

She didn’t remember how it came to be, but Kanaya found herself in possession of the remote controls for Vriska’s robo arm. It was a quiet night on the meteor, and everyone else was in their rooms, leaving Kanaya alone in the computer room. She didn’t know what to do, but in the end she began to play with the controls. She turned her viewport into Vriska’s room and began to fiddle with more buttons, wondering what they did. After a little while, Kanaya decided to play a little prank on the older troll.

She had got the hang of the controls and began to move the robotic hand down into her pants. Kanaya chuckled when she heard a ‘What the fuck!!?? from the other side of the wall. This only encouraged her to continue, moving her hand farther down. She smirked when she saw a faint blush on Vriska’s face and she heard a soft sigh.   
Kanaya continued teasing her flushcrush, pushing her hand into her underwear and moving a finger against her crotch. A few minutes later Kanaya felt a sudden jolt of pleasure. When she looked down she realized that she had absentmindedly reached into her skirt and began to stroke her bulge gently. At that point Kanaya allowed Vriska to gain control of her arm back and continued to stroke her bulge, letting out a faint purr. 

Kanaya allowed the emerald tentacle to wrap around her wrist and gave it gentle strokes, tangling it in her fingers. She eventually tugged her skirt down and wiggled a few free fingers into her nook, earning a loud moan. When she looked up again at her viewport Vriska was in complete bliss, tugging her slick bulge as fast as she could. She could tell Vriska was quite close, by her moans and the way she was bucking her hips. Kanaya could feel herself pick up the pace to match Vriska’s pace, moaning into her free hand.

“Oh shiit.” She whimpered. 

“Oh fu-fuuuuuuuuck-“ Vriska gasped as she came. Kanaya could hear her all the way through the wall as she watched her friend unravel, spraying blue everywhere, eyes shut tightly. The jadeblood felt a rush of pleasure as she finally came, shooting green genetic material over her hand and staining her skirt. She cried out softly as her powerful orgasm continued at full force, making her throw her head back against the back of the chair with a loud moan. Finally as the aftershocks wore off her bulge retracted and she tutted when she saw the state of her skirt. She was cleaning up best she could when she heard soft footsteps echo behind her.

“Looks like you need a good wash, huh.” A familiar voice spoke from behind her.

Kanaya immediately jumped and covered her screen best she could as she spun around, failing to notice Vriska was missing from her room. Vriska was standing in front of her arms folded and with a smirk on her face. 

“Vr-Vriska-“ Kanaya was a bright green by now. Vriska just laughed and walked over to her before straddling her lap.

“I knew it was you the whole time.” Vriska purred.

“H-How?” Kanaya was still blushing, and trying to resist the urge to pull Vriska closer into a deep, lustful kiss. The light from her computer screen lit up the lens on Vriska's glasses and glinted off the Scorpio's fangs.

“I knew nobody else would be up, genius.”

“Oh.” Kanaya hadn’t realized it was daytime.

“So.”

“S-so?” Vriska laughed and kissed her cheek.

“You’re cute, fussyf8ngs. Come on.” Suddenly Vriska was tugging at Kanaya’s hand, leading her back to her block.


End file.
